In today's modern electrical and electronic devices, as well as in other uses such as fiber optic connections, sealants are often used for insulation, for protection against water, corrosion and environmental degradation, optical index matching, and thermal management. Prior to now, a number of sealants including gels have been known, however, processing gels in a cost effective, efficient, and effective manner has been a challenge.
As technology progresses, sealants will be subjected to increasingly higher temperature environments and more demanding performance requirements. There has been, and there presently exists, a need for high performance sealants to meet these demands. For example, there is an increasing need for high service gel sealants for use in outdoor energy transmission applications and for use near engine compartments.
In particular, closure systems are used to protect internal components from degradation caused by external environments. For example, internal components such as fiber optic cables and copper cables are often enclosed in closure systems. Examples of commercially available closure systems include the Outdoor Fiber Drop Repair (OFDR), the Outdoor Fiber Distribution Closure (OFDC), and the Fiber optic Infrastructure System Technology (FIST), available from Tyco Electronics, Kessel-Lo, Belgium. In particular, the OFDR Closure is used to break out fibers from a looped fiber optic cable to connect users such as business customers or persons in multiple or single living units. These types of closures can be used in aerial, pedestal, and underground environments. Other closure systems are commercially available for use with communication and energy transmission cables.
Closure systems typically include internal components such as fiber organizers, cable seals and termination devices, drop cable seals for a number of drops with drop cable termination devices, and universal splice holders for a number of splices. These internal components may be subject to environmental factors such as varying moisture levels, heat and cold, and exposure to other chemical substances. The closure systems are preferably protected from damage with a sealant of some sort. Conventional sealants, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks that make them unsuitable for certain closure systems.
Sealants are often used for insulation and for protection against water, corrosion and environmental degradation, and for thermal management. Prior to now, a number of sealants have been known; however, currently available sealants have certain drawbacks and disadvantages that make them inadequate for specific uses and for use in contact with certain materials. In particular, there is an unmet need for sealants that are suitable for fiber optic and electronic closure systems.
Suitable sealing systems for closures are needed for use with a variety of different cables. For examples, a sealing system is needed for cables termed Low Smoke Zero Halogen (“LSZH”), also known as Low Smoke Halogen Free (“LSHF”), Low Smoke Zero Halogen (“LS0H”), and Zero Halogen Low Smoke (“0HLS”) among other things.
LSZH cables are characterized by containing no halogenated flame-retardants, and produce relatively limited amounts of smoke when exposed to sources of heat such as a flame or heated wires. LSZH cables provide an alternative to the frequently used polyethylene, PVC, or thermoplastic urethane coatings. Polyethylene, PVC, or thermoplastic urethane, when they contain halogens, may produce hazardous halogen-containing compounds such as HCl or HBr gas. An improvement to current LSZH cable closure systems is needed to enhance performance in environmentally sensitive environments.
Traditionally, thermoplastic elastomer gels (TPEGs) have been used as sealants in certain applications, including LSZH closure systems, due to their unique properties. TPEGs have provided many years of reliable in-field performance for applications requiring a low maximum service temperature of approximately 70° C. TPEGs may comprise a styrene ethylene/butylene styrene (“SEBS”) triblock copolymer swollen with a mineral oil softener. While the thermoplastic nature of these gels allows for easy production, it limits the upper service temperature due to creep and flow as in-field ambient temperatures approach the styrene glass transition. Research has been aimed at increasing the upper service temperature of these gels through chemically crosslinking the gel network in order to form a thermoset gel structure. For example, oil-swelled acid/anhydride modified maleic anhydride SEBS gels have been covalently crosslinked using small molecule crosslinkers like di- and triamines, EP 0879832A1, as well as with some metal salts, D. J. St. Clair, “Temp Service,” Adhesives Age, pp. 31-40, September 2001. Crosslinked polymers are known to increase thermal stability, toughness, and chemical resistance compared to their base, or uncrosslinked polymers. However, crosslinked polymers are also known to often be intractable, making them difficult to reprocess or recycle.
A problem, however, with thermoplastic gels used as sealants, and in closure systems in general, is that they often contain high amounts of mineral oil. One observed problem is that certain flame retardant additives, such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), may bond to the mineral oil and make the jacket cable of the closure system fairly rigid and degrade, making the closure susceptible to leaking oil. The oil in these gels may leak from the gel and cause deterioration, discoloring, or degradation of the cable in the closure system. In some extreme cases, a cable may even snap under compression due to the damage done by the oil leaking from the thermoplastic gel. Accordingly there exists an unmet need for gels, sealants, and closure systems with suitable hardness, viscoelastic properties, low permanent set or compression set, long-term performance (e.g., >20 years), amongst other properties, including compatibility with EVA and LSZH cables.